the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2018
00:09-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:09-26 Smarrt. 00:09-28 *Smart 00:25-52 Ay laddies 00:30-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:30-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-30 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:32-54 wb Bobby and Korra! o/ 00:34-29 Ay laddie 00:34-45 Octopus, don't worry, I shall take him 00:36-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:58-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:58-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:58-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:05-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:15-43 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:17-10 Yare yare... 01:18-14 So Freezy is a pirate now 01:18-29 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:20-06 Nope 01:20-09 That is incorrect 01:20-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:20-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:20-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:20-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:21-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:21-24 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:24-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:24-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:24-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:24-53 Ay laddie, they should've checked themselves before they shreked themselves 01:25-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:27-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:27-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:28-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:29-30 lmao. 01:31-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:32-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:33-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:34-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:34-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:39-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:39-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:40-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:43-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-35 Japan is ready for war 01:45-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:45-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:46-41 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:48-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-09 Noice 01:48-11 Ay laddie 01:48-12 Bob 01:48-41 wb 01:49-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:49-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:49-56 Yee 01:50-01 Bob, private chat 01:50-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:50-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:50-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:51-15 brb 01:51-44 Okay 01:51-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 01:54-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:55-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:56-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:57-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:59-24 ~ Brand new whip got no keys has joined the chat ~ 01:59-26 wassup 01:59-39 forgot to ban 01:59-40 ~ Brand new whip got no keys has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 01:59-40 HAHAHA 01:59-41 ~ Brand new whip got no keys has left the chat ~ 02:02-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-47 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 02:15-37 hey korra, do you still do homeschool? 02:16-01 Kinda, yeah. 02:16-08 wdym kinda? 02:16-41 so like on some days you just say home and do school? 02:16-47 Well, I have GED exams at the end of October, but I'm also still studying at home. 02:16-55 oh ok 02:17-03 what maths do you do? 02:17-10 wait 02:17-19 do you guys have maths A, B and C? 02:17-30 Wat. 02:17-31 I never did home school myself. 02:17-48 I always preferred to be in the "open" if that makes sense. 02:17-55 like.. maths A is the easiest and C is the advanced one 02:18-14 oh yeah 02:18-14 @syde 02:18-19 Oh. 02:18-19 Yeah, we have things like that. Sorry, I had a dumb moment. 02:18-19 Except A is the advanced one here. 02:18-30 Things like what? 02:18-35 oh ok 02:18-39 and its all goods 02:18-54 Like Math A, B, C. @Syde 02:19-10 when do you guys get to choose what one you do? sophmore or like junior? 02:19-12 Yeah, I don't believe we have that in New Zealand. 02:19-24 oh really?? @syde 02:20-00 Uh, I wouldn't know. 02:20-00 I just use sites like Khan Academy and etc at home to learn math and etc. 02:20-09 oh ok 02:20-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:20-52 Sorry, I was gaming. 02:21-19 we get to choose what we do in year 10 (when you become a senior) ... but it might be different in other schools 02:21-29 Ah. 02:21-29 Welcome, Dippy. 02:21-37 like you could choose it in yr 11 in someother places (maybe) 02:21-40 hey JACK 02:22-21 Jack! o/ 02:22-38 Sup, guys? 02:22-57 Nothing much, waiting. 02:22-57 You? 02:23-03 NM either. 02:23-37 i want foooddd 02:23-48 mondays kill me 02:23-54 I hate mornings. 02:24-40 Me too. 02:25-05 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Requests_for_adminship/Alex.sapre 02:25-05 Dippy, Dippy. ^ 02:26-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-06 brbrbrbbrbrb 02:26-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-36 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:31-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:32-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:32-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:33-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 02:35-46 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:35-49 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 02:37-12 Wb. 02:38-06 i know you are but what am I 02:42-09 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:42-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:43-08 Dippy :) 02:44-15 Yeh I voted tkf 02:45-31 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:55-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-46 (BANANA) 03:06-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:08-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:08-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-32 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:12-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:12-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:12-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-41 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:13-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:14-31 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:14-43 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:14-57 Hey now you're an All Star 03:25-02 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:25-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:26-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:38-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:38-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-07 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:11-16 Early to bed early to rise makes a man healthy wealthy and wise! 04:16-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-23 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:24-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:36-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:37-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:57-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:57-23 o/ 04:57-54 o/ 04:58-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:03-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:09-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:10-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:10-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:28-16 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 05:28-44 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 10:51-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:59-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:08-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:08-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:08-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:08-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~